Paparazzi
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATE!] Bagaimana kehidupan para selebriti di tahun 2112? Sehun dan Luhan akan mengungkapkannya.
1. Prolog

**HunhanKaisoo Presents**

**[New FF] Paparazzi**

**Happy Reading**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**A/N :**

Haiiii… Apa kabarnya semua?

Oke, aku tau.. seharusnya aku lanjut Cloning dan ff ku yang lainnya kan? Iya.. maaf ya. Tapi, aku juga gak bisa nahan ide aku untuk ngetik ff ini. Cloning sendiri akan aku post seperti biasa yakni setiap kamis dan minggu. Terhitung mulai tanggal 26 Juni 2014. Rencananya sih ff ini bakal aku buat setelah Cloning tamat, tapiiii (lagi-lagi) karna takut ntar idenya ilang, aku malah ngetik sekarang. Aku janji kok, Cloning dan ff ku yang lainnya bakal aku tamatin dan gak aku telantarin.

Aku lagi ngidam ngetik ff yang ringan-ringan. Jadi maklum aja kalo ff yang satu ini biasa aja dan gak ada bagusnya sama sekali. Heheh. Dan ini masih prolognya aja ya.. Kalo responnya bagus, mungkin bakal aku lanjut. Tapi kalo banyak yang gak minat, well, ntar aku hapus.

**Enjoy ya!**

* * *

Prolog

Jika aku mengatakan padamu bahwa sosok yang paling ditakuti oleh setiap selebriti di dunia ini adalah paparazzi, apakah kau akan percaya? Terdengar lucu memang, namun keberadaan paparazzi tidak bisa dipungkiri memberi dampak sangat besar terhadap eksistensi seorang selebriti itu sendiri. Ada begitu banyak rahasia, skandal, rumor, dan berbagai macam hal yang tidak diketahui para fans namun dimilik oleh paparazzi. Mereka memang brengsek. Tidak ada paparazzi yang baik, jika kau mau tahu. Kehidupan para selebriti seolah menjadi santapan harian yang menggiurkan. Tidak ada lagi ruang gerak, udara segar untuk mereka hirup. Wajah entertainment menjadi tertutup oleh topeng kepalsuan yang tak ada gunanya. Hanya demi ketenaran yang tidak seberapa, demi kekayaan semu, demi segala puja-puji yang bisa saja berlalu, para selebriti itu rela menumbalkan dirinya untuk memuaskan paparazzi yang haus berita.

Namun seperti apa wajah entertainment di tahun **2112**? Kau tentu akan penasaran kan? Apa masih sama seperti tahun 2000-2020? Penuh dengan drama dan isu-isu tak benar. Atau malah berbeda? Jika yang menjadi fokus utamamu adalah perkembangan teknologinya, maka aku akan berani menjamin kau tidak akan menyesal untuk menyimak kisah yang satu ini. Ada begitu banyak barang-barang baru yang memang diciptakan untuk memuaskan para vampire gossip itu. Tidak seperti dulu yang hanya menggunakan camera standar dan barang-barang murah sederhana, di tahun **2112** semua menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan fresh. Tapi, jika kau mau tahu tentang trik dan cara mereka mendapatkan berita, maka aku rasa kau harus sedikit kecewa. Khusus untuk yang satu itu, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. _Well, _kau tentu tahu maksudku kan?

Maka aku rasa ada baiknya jika kita memulai kisah ini dari Negara Korea Selatan saja, bagaimana? Negara yang sangat terkenal dengan istilah K-pop nya itu kini menjadi sorotan utama seluruh dunia. Kau tidak akan pernah merasa bosan untuk mengikuti setiap perkembangan entertainment yang ada di sana. Terlebih jika kita semua memulai petualangan dan kisah ini bersama mereka. Dua paparazzi andalan yang paling ditakuti seluruh selebriti Korea.

**Luhan **dan **Sehun.**

**Tbc**

* * *

Dilanjut atau engga?

Tergantung readers sih. Yang pasti, ff ini gak ada hubungannya dengan **Cloning** ya. Walaupun sama-sama dari masa depan, tapi aku mau buat nuansa baru yang lebih ceria (?) dan segar dari cloning. FF itu kan kesannya gelap dan tegang bget. Hehehe.

Anyeong!


	2. Chapter 1

**HunhanKaisoo Presents**

**Paparazzi**

**Happy Reading~**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!, Mature Content, Kata2 kasar**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

"Kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?"

Luhan memandang bingung pada pemuda itu, dia membenarkan posisi bathrobe-nya, lalu dengan santai melangkah ringan ke dalam ruangan. Matanya tanpa sengaja tertumbuk pada beberapa alat-alat canggih yang ada di atas meja. Ada camera, beberapa teropong, serta tab-tab keluaran terbaru. Menjadi paparazzi membuat mereka harus selalu update dengan benda-benda canggih tersebut.

"Aku sedang malas. Kau terlalu banyak menguras tenagaku semalam. Aku bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk memikirkan pelajaran sekarang." sahut pemuda itu, cuek. Dia mematikan komputernya, lalu berdiri menghadap Luhan yang tengah mendecih sebal di ambang pintu. Sudut mulutnya melengkung naik, membuat ia jauh berjuta kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Terlebih dengan tubuh setengah telanjang seperti itu, Luhan yakin, jika dia tidak mempertahankan akal sehatnya sekarang, dia dan pemuda itu akan berakhir tragis di atas ranjang. Hell, padahal mereka sudah melewatkan begitu banyak ronde semalam. Apa yang membuat Luhan berpikir jika mereka akan kembali mengulang sesi percintaan yang penuh gairah itu? Dia tidak akan terpancing semudah itu kan?

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" Luhan mendengus tak percaya, dia mendekati pemuda itu lalu langsung memeluk lehernya. Dalam hati merutuk jengkel karna ukuran tinggi keduanya yang terbilang berbeda cukup jauh. Kulit pemuda ini sangat hangat, membuat jantung Luhan berdegup cepat. "Kau lupa siapa yang menyerang duluan?" bisiknya rendah.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, tangannya bergerak terampil membelai pinggul Luhan. Melukiskan kembali api gairah yang sempat padam. "Kau yang menggodaku," bibirnya turun membelai telinga Luhan. Menciuminya sambil sesekali menghela napas berat di sana.

"Sehun—" Luhan terengah, matanya terpejam dan dia sungguh berpikir dirinya akan kembali gila sekarang. Tangan Sehun sudah merayap ke dalam bathrobe-nya, menyingkap lebar benda tersebut, lalu mulai menjelejahi kulit bokong Luhan yang halus bak pualam. "Kau tidak berpikir jika kita akan bercinta di sini kan?" dia menjambak rambut Sehun saat pria itu malah menjilati lehernya. Sebuah remasan ia rasakan membelai organ bawahnya. Brengsek. Kenapa dia memiliki partner seks sehebat Sehun? Bahkan hanya dengan sebuah usapan tak berharga, Luhan kembali dibuat melayang. Dia merasa terangsang begitu cepat.

Sehun mendongak, matanya sayu dan Luhan berani bersumpah melihat kilatan nafsu di wajah pria itu. "Kenapa tidak? Kita belum pernah melakukannya di sini."

"Ini ruang kerja kita, bodoh." Luhan meremas kuat leher Sehun, dengan sengaja kembali mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Mungkin cukup dekat untuk menciumi bibir sexy itu. "Aku tidak mau nafsu binatangmu itu membuat ruangan ini berantakan."

Sehun memejamkan mata, menjilat bibir atas Luhan. "Lalu, kau mau kita melakukannya di mana?" keningnya berkerut samar, jelas-jelas tengah menahan gejolak hebat yang sedang melanda. Luhan terlalu bertele-tele. Sehun tidak berada di kondisi harus mencari tempat bercinta, ereksinya mulai berkembang menjadi lebih besar. Mungkin dia patut menyalahkan Luhan—atau dirinya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa ia begitu mudah tergoda dengan tubuh kurus dan harum ini? Demi Tuhan, Sehun adalah seorang straight—setidaknya sebelum ia bertemu Luhan. Dia lebih menyukai dada wanita dan vagina. Namun, sejak seks pertamanya dengan pria mungil ini—seks yang mereka lakukan saat dirinya mabuk, terjadi sekitar setahun yang lalu—Sehun mulai berubah haluan. Entah mengapa, ketertarikannya pada tubuh wanita menurun drastis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bahkan hanya untuk menatap dada wanita saja kini dirinya merasa enggan. Berbeda ketika dia memandang dada rata Luhan. Seolah nafsunya langsung turun ke bagian selangkangan, membuat Sehun begitu frustasi dan rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menumbuk lubang merekah milik Luhan. Belum lagi dengan bokong kenyalnya yang sangat indah itu. Ck.. Pemikiran ini membuat Sehun semakin pusing. Dia harus melepaskan hasratnya sekarang!

"Tentu saja di kamar." Jawab Luhan. Dia menyeringai saat napas berat Sehun menyapu wajahnya. Remasan di bokong pria itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Luhan melenguh, dia mendekatkan pinggulnya ke ereksi Sehun, sengaja menggerak-gerakkannya dengan pelan.

"Terlalu biasa," gumam Sehun. Pria berusia 18 tahun itu mencoba menghentikan Luhan—gerakan pria mungil itu semakin liar, seolah memancing Sehun lebih jauh. "Bagaimana kalau di balkon?"

Luhan mendelik tak percaya, "Kau tidak serius kan?" bayangan saat dirinya tengah mendesah di balkon rumah membuat Luhan merinding. Apa Sehun tidak punya otak? Apa dia sudah gila? Tetangga mereka bisa menangkap basah perbuatan tak senonoh itu!

"Memangnya tampangku seperti orang yang sedang bermain-main?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau itu seorang maniak, tapi bisakah kau menghentikan pikiran tentang seks di ruang terbuka? Kau tidak memikirkan tetanggamu? Tidakkah kau ingat, tetangga sebelah kiri kita memiliki anak berusia 7 tahun? Dia sangat suka berpetualang dengan sepeda awannya akhir-akhir ini, dan aku tidak mau tertangkap basah oleh seorang bocah kecil. Itu memalukan." Tukas Luhan setengah jengkel.

"Pertama, bocah itu berusia 10 tahun." Luhan merengut saat mendengarnya. "Kedua, bukankah seks di kalangan anak-anak telah menjadi hal yang biasa? Kita hidup di tahun 2112, Luhan. Tidak ada yang tabu lagi di sini. Aku bahkan sering melihat adik teman-temanku yang telah berpacaran di usia 12 tahun. Apa masalahmu? Lagipula, sepeda awan itu tidak bisa menjangkau balkon rumah kita. Aku sudah membuat pembatasnya kemarin." Sehun menggeram, lalu berusaha mencium Luhan.

Luhan dengan sigap menghindar. Dia menahan dada Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Sial, pertengkaran kecil ini sukses membuat keinginan Luhan untuk melakukan seks dengan lelaki ini anjlok ke titik terendah. "Hentikan." Dia memandang langsung ke manik mata Sehun. "Aku tidak mood lagi."

Sehun melotot tak percaya, dia mengencangkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Mencoba menjangkau bibir pria itu meski nyatanya Luhan malah semakin kukuh menolak. Inilah yang dia tidak sukai dari Luhan. Perubahan moodnya yang bisa terjadi dalam waktu singkat sungguh terasa sangat menyebalkan. "Kau—benar-benar brengsek." Sehun akhirnya mengalah. Setelah memaki Luhan, dia langsung melepaskan pria itu. Napasnya terengah-engah, dan wajahnya memerah karna amarah. Untung saja dia tidak tersulut lebih jauh, karna jika sampai hal itu terjadi, maka Luhan akan berada dalam bahaya. Sehun akan sangat kasar jika dia sedang kesal.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sebuah tubuh gempal tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi dari arah belakang. Sehun mengumpat pelan, dia berjalan tergesa menuju komputernya dan menyalakan benda tersebut. Tidak menghiraukan sama sekali dua orang yang sedang beradu tatap di belakangnya.

Luhan menghela napas, sambil memperbaiki bathrobe-nya dia menghampiri Shindong. "Biasa.. Dia marah karna aku tidak memberinya jatah seks." Pria itu mengerling jenaka.

Shindong mangut-mangut sok mengerti. Dia memandang punggung tegak Sehun dengan rasa tertarik. "Aku paham bagaimana rasanya, Sehun—ah."

"Oh, diamlah kau keparat." Sahut Sehun tak begitu peduli. Dia muak sekali jika harus bertemu dengan Shindong. Meski pria itu adalah atasannya dan Luhan, bukan berarti dia bisa berteleport di mana saja kan? Sehun harus mencabut ijin teleport Shindong nanti. Dia tidak mau tertangkap dalam keadaan memalukan seperti tadi.

Memang, di tahun 2112, teleportasi merupakan sesuatu yang lumrah. Keberadaan kalung teleport yang dulu sempat tenar di tahun 2045, membuat semua petinggi teknologi di masa mereka menjadi lebih tertarik untuk mengembangkannya. Pemerintah bahkan membuat Undang-Undang khusus bagi semua pengguna kalung teleport tersebut. Ada langkah-langkah dan tempat-tempat tertentu yang bisa dijamah oleh si pengguna kalung dan ada juga yang tidak. Bagaimanapun, privasi manusia harus diutamakan. Seseorang hanya bisa berteleport di tempat-tempat umum. Kalaupun ada yang teleport ke tempat pribadi—misalnya ke rumah seseorang—terlebih dahulu harus mengesahkan izin dengan si pemilik tempat tersebut. Dan ada android khusus yang bertugas untuk menanganinya.

Keberadaan Shindong di rumah mereka sekarang merupakan salah satu dari contoh teleportasi ke tempat-tempat pribadi seperti yang telah dikemukakan sebelumnya.

"Kau sensitive sekali," Shindong dan Luhan berjalan beriringan mendekati Sehun. Keduanya tersenyum saat mendengar geraman singkat dari pemuda itu. Sehun—meski dia bertubuh layaknya pria dewasa, namun sikap dan tingkahnya masih sangat labil dan cenderung kekanakan.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Sehun berbalik, masih tidak mau bertatapan dengan Luhan. Dia masih kesal, ingat. Ereksinya masih terasa sakit. Sial.

"Aku punya tugas lagi untuk kalian."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi. "Ya! Bukankah gossip antara Baekhyun dan Taeyeon itu belum juga reda? Kau mau kami menyelidiki siapa lagi?"

Shindong kadang sangat keterlaluan. Luhan dan Sehun bahkan baru bisa menghirup napas segar mereka kemarin, dan sekarang ada misi baru lagi? Luhan jadi berpikir jika pekerjaannya dan Sehun ini bukanlah seperti paparazzi, malah cenderung layaknya detektif.

"Ini." Shindong menyodor sebuah tab berukuran sangaaat tipis layaknya kertas ke hadapan Sehun dan Luhan. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga refleksi dan potongan-potongan gambar 3D wajah berbagai pria muncul dari dalam benda tersebut. **"Ada Kris, Kyuhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Lay, serta Junmyeon."**

"Kau ingin kami mengikuti mereka semua?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa semakin jengkel. Fuck. Hidupnya bukan hanya untuk menguntit orang lain. Dia juga mesti sekolah, atau jika tidak Ibunya yang ada di Swiss bisa mengamuk.

"Pilih saja salah satu. Selesaikan secara bertahap. Mereka semua adalah artis papan atas. Selama ini tidak ada sama sekali citra buruk yang melekat pria-pria ini. Aku jadi penasaran, aku yakin mereka semua tidak sebaik itu. Jika semua rahasia mereka terbongkar, kita bisa untung banyak. Lagipula hanya kalian yang bisa aku percaya. Setiap gambar yang kalian rilis, selalu bisa memancing keingintahuan masyarakat yang haus berita tentang idola mereka."

Luhan beralih menatap Sehun, meminta persetujuan. Dia cukup tahu apa yang sedang memenuhi kepala pria itu, dan dia merasa biarlah kali ini Sehun yang memutuskan.

"Nanti kami pikirkan. Kami harus berunding dulu." Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, memandang Luhan dengan sorot tajam.

Luhan mencebikkan bibir, membuat lipatan kenyal itu tampak semakin menggoda. "_Well_, Sehun benar. Kau bisa kembali sekarang."

Shindong memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku jasnya, "Aku tidak suka penolakan, kalian tahu."

"Kami ini bukan paparazzi tetap. Kami tidak terikat konntrak apapun denganmu, jadi jangan memaksa." Sehun mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Awalnya Luhan merasa enggan mendekati Sehun, tapi akhirnya mengalah juga—dengan tampang malas-malasan pastinya.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian mobil baru," tawar Shindong. Dia tersenyum licik.

Luhan membelalakkan mata, merasa cukup tertarik. "Mwo?"

Sehun langsung merengkuh bahu kecil Luhan, memaksanya untuk tidak membuka mulut lagi. Dia tahu, Shindong sedang memancing mereka.

"Mobil sport dengan fasilitas lengkap. Ada komputer, serta beberapa alat pendukung untuk memulai petualangan kalian."

Petualangan bokongmu, batin Sehun. Dia kira mereka adalah Harry Potter?

"Tid—"

"KAMI MAU!" seru Luhan cepat-cepat. Dia melepaskan diri dari Sehun lalu kembali mendekati Shindong. "Kau benar-benar serius kan?"

Sehun mengerjap tak yakin. Dia berusaha menarik napas, namun terasa sulit. Luhan brengsek! Bukankah mereka harus memutuskannya secara bersama-sama? Hanya karna sebuah mobil tak seberapa itu, dia bertingkah seperti pria murahan? Lihatlah matanya yang berbinar-binar itu. Damn. Membuat Sehun merasa semakin naik pitam saja.

"YAK! XI LUHAN!"

Luhan menoleh sebentar padanya, lalu beralih lagi pada Shindong. Tatapannya sungguh jauh dari kata peduli. "Kapan kau memberikan mobilnya? Kami akan langsung memulai petualangan itu tepat setelah mobil itu sampai." Ucap Luhan bersungguh-sungguh.

Sehun memejamkan mata, gejolak amarah beranjak cepat memanasi hati dan otaknya. Dia baru saja akan membentak Luhan ketika suara khas Shindong membuatnya bungkam.

"Dan aku juga akan memberikan motor baru untukmu, Sehun—ah. Agar perjalanan ke sekolahmu menjadi lebih menyenangkan."

M—mwo?

"Aku akan mengirimkannya besok. Jadi, jangan membuatku kecewa."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk bagai kucing manis. "Oke."

Sehun masih kebingungan, dia hendak protes tapi tubuh Shindong telah raib dari sana.

"Ahhh.. mobil baru.." Luhan berdecak senang. Dia mendecih pada Sehun, mendekati pria itu lalu memeletkan lidah. "Jangan sok jual mahal."

Sehun menelan ludah. Oh, jujur saja, dia memang sangat menginginkan motor baru, namun bukan pemberian Shindong!

"A—"

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi temanmu. Katakan padanya kalau kau tidak akan bisa ke sekolah selama beberapa hari ke depan. Kau mengerti?" potong Luhan cepat-cepat, tangannya yang halus mengelus pelan pipi Sehun. Dia beranjak maju, lalu mengecup bibir pria itu sejenak. "Dan—sepertinya moodku sudah kembali. Kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Sehun menghela napas. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain kan?

**Tbc**

* * *

Bingung gak? Bikin bingung ya? Dan apaaa? Ini pendek banget!

Aku sengaja. Untuk ff yang satu ini, aku bikinnya pendek2 biar beda dan fresh dan gak bikin bosen. /pdahal emang males/

Di sini juga belom terlalu di ekspos peralatan-peralatan canggihnya ya. /.\

Oke, aku jelasin sedikit. Di sini Sehun umurnya 18 tahun, sedangkan Luhan 24 tahun. Mereka tinggal satu rumah dan jadi partner seks /bukan pacaran/

Mereka bukan paparazzi yang terikat kontrak dengan majalah-majalah gossip atau sebagainya.

Mereka cuma kerja sesekali, kalo ada seleb yg bisa di selidiki.

Ntar aku jelasin asal mula mereka ketemu dan bagaimana caranya mereka bisa jadi paparazzi.

Dan lagi, Sehun jadi anak sekolahan di sini. Hahahaha. Jauh bgt dari ff Cloning ya XD

**Thanks untuk semua yang ninggalin jejak di prolog. Gak nyangka responnya sebagus itu.**

**Sebenarnya ff ini ada NC /banyak NC lebih tepatnya/  
aku jadi bingung, mesti di post atau engga?**

**Kalo banyak yang bilang engga, mungkin ff ini bakal ditunda sampe lebaran. Hehe.**

**Tolong kasi tau di review ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Sial…"

Sehun memutar kedua matanya dengan jengah. Dia bersedekap tangan, menatap malas pada dua benda keparat yang sudah terparkir manis di depan halaman rumahnya dan Luhan. Dahi pria itu mengkerut, "Tidakkah ini terlalu mahal?" ujarnya terlampau sinis. Brengsek. Bagaimana bisa Shindong mengirimkan mereka sebuah mobil semahal Lamborghini Veneno dan motor super keren—NCR M16—dalam waktu semalam? Sehun bahkan masih memikirkan tawaran tersebut, dan kedatangan mobil serta motor ini seolah membuat keputusannya menjadi tak berarti sama sekali. Dia merasa terhina bukan main. Padahal Sehun telah berniat untuk membujuk Luhan pagi ini, namun nampaknya dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk melakukan itu lagi. Lihatlah bagaimana reaksi pria mungil tersebut. Tampangnya bagai seorang pengemis yang baru saja disuguhi sebatang emas. Menggemaskan dan menyebalkan di saat bersamaan.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. Dia mengibaskan tangan, bersikap tak peduli sama sekali. "Bodoh. Justru mobil seperti inilah yang kita butuhkan." Sahutnya bersemangat. Dia menyentuh pintu kemudi dengan mata berbinar, "Mobil ini telah dimodifikasi dengan berbagai fitur canggih. Kita bisa dengan mudah menguntit selebriti-selebriti itu. Dan lihatlah motor itu. Sangat bagus bukan?" Dia mengerling nakal pada Sehun, lantas mulai memfokuskan matanya pada setiap sudut mobil. "Omo~~" pekiknya tiba-tiba. Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan histeris. Pria itu langsung masuk ke dalam, "Mobil ini punya peta digital dan camera kualitas tinggi dengan fasilitas zoom hingga seratus kali. Waw.." dia berbisik setengah tak percaya.

Sehun menghela napas, berniat mencaci kebodohan Luhan namun masih tetap berusaha menahan diri. "Mobil kita yang dulu bahkan tidak lebih jelek dari mobil pemberian si keparat itu." sahutnya jengkel.

Luhan mendelik, mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela sambil memelototi Sehun. "Kau memang tidak pintar bersyukur ya?" ejeknya, mulai gerah dan termakan emosi. "Kenapa tidak kau bungkam saja mulut berbisamu itu dan masuk ke dalam mobil ini sekarang juga. Kita harus mencobanya."

Sehun menautkan kedua alis, "Persetan." sudut bibirnya melengkung naik. "Aku malas berada satu ruang denganmu saat ini." dia berbalik dan berjalan ringan ke dalam rumah.

"YA!" jerit Luhan tidak terima. Dasar tidak punya sopan santun. Apa seperti itu menyahut ucapan seseorang yang lebih tua darimu? Oh, mungkinkah ini karna mereka hidup di tahun 2112? Tidak ada lagi adab dan perilaku mendidik yang ditunjukkan kaum muda. "Apa seperti itu caramu berbicara dengan orang yang baru saja kau tiduri beberapa jam yang lalu? Dasar hati batu, kepala besi. Kau bahkan telah menghisap pusat tubuhku dengan sangat bergairah semalam, dan sekarang kau bilang—KAU TIDAK INGIN BERADA SATU RUANG DENGANKU? Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu sialan!"

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, dia berhenti sejenak, lantas berbalik. "Apa seperti itu ucapan dan gaya bicara yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang lebih tua?" dia memicing tajam. "Kau bahkan masih harus menempah rasa malumu itu, sayang."

"Brengsek."

"Terserah. Aku mau ke sekolah dulu." Sehun tersenyum mengejek. Dia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya, berdiri sejenak di depan pintu lalu memakai sepatu terbangnya yang tergeletak di sana.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak ke sekolah hari ini?! YA!" Luhan berteriak frustasi. Susah sekali mengatur bocah itu.

Sehun mendecak malas, melesat jauh ke dalam rumah sambil bersungut-sungut tak jelas. "Kau selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Luhan?"

* * *

**Hunhankaisoo Presents**

**Paparazzi**

**Happy Reading**

**Rated M, Bahasa Kasar, NC, Yaoi, Boys Love, Mature**

**DLDR!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

20 Desember 2107. Saat itu musim dingin. Cuaca di Seoul sedang buruk-buruknya. Angin sejuk dan guyuran salju beramai-ramai menyelimuti kota, membekukan tubuh-tubuh manusia meski mereka telah memakai jaket penghangat. Malam menjadi opsi yang amat buruk untuk pergi keluar. Namun Luhan tetap melajukan tubuhnya di antara para pejalan kaki. Dia tidak punya pilihan. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang mesti ia lakukan. Dia bisa saja menaiki sepatu terbangnya hari itu, menembus pekatnya malam dengan kecepatan fantastis. Tapi opsi tersebut juga tidak lebih baik dari sekedar berjalan kaki. Bagaimana dengan teleport? _Well,_ teleport juga terdengar baik. Tapi dia baru saja menghilangkan kalungnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi, yeah..mau bagaimana lagi?

Pria mungil tersebut merengut sebal, dia meraih tab-nya, menghubungi Shindong sambil menghangatkan diri di depan sebuah toko penjual robot dan barang-barang penghangat lainnya. Dia melirik sejenak pada sebuah robot wanita cantik dengan pakaian teramat minim yang tengah membungkuk di depan pintu. Belahan dadanya tampak amat jelas, bahkan putingnya pun tercetak nyata dibalik pakaian ketat tersebut. Belum lagi dengan celana dalam yang membalut vagina buatan itu, oh sial. Menjijikkan sekali. Luhan mendecih, robot pelacur kini menjadi barang legal yang bisa dijual-belikan dengan mudah. Sangat pas di cuaca yang dingin seperti sekarang. Manusia bukannya menjadi lebih baik, malah sebaliknya. Bercinta dengan robot? Apa mereka begitu bodoh? Seperti tidak ada lubang yang lain saja.

"Halo Luhan?"

"Aku hampir sampai di sana." Luhan memandang lama pada sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang terletak tak jauh darinya. "Apa dia sudah datang?" dia beralih menatap wajah Shindong.

"Belum." Shindong menghela napas. "Dia belum datang. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Luhan memutar kedua matanya dengan jengah. "Kalungku hilang. Dan lagi, gedung itu tidak menyediakan fasilitas teleport. Seharusnya kau memberikanku mobil." Ujarnya kesal. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, ingin sekali menghajar kepala Shindong.

"Kau masih junior. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya secepat itu padamu. Setidaknya buktikan padaku bahwa misi kali ini kaulah yang berhasil memenangkannya. Lagipula, Siwon bukanlah orang yang sulit. Kau sudah tahu kan jika dia adalah Bandar narkoba kelas internasional? Kau hanya perlu mengambil beberapa gambar ketika dia sedang melakukan transaksi. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat jeli."

Mudah sekali dia berbicara. "Baiklah." Sahutnya jengah. "Aku akan menunggunya di sana saja." Dan setelah itu, dia pun mematikan sambungannya.

Shindong memang bajingan. Junior apanya? Luhan bahkan sudah bekerja pada pria tersebut sejak dia berusia 16 tahun!

Luhan memasukkan tab itu ke dalam saku mantel. Dia memutuskan berjalan menuju gedung tersebut sambil sesekali membenahi letak kacamata pengintainya. Siwon adalah selebriti terakhir sebelum Luhan diangkat menjadi paparazzi senior oleh Shindong. Aneh sekali rasanya mendengar ada kata junior dan senior di pekerjaan anehnya. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Paparazzi junior biasanya akan diberikan artis-artis kacangan dan murahan untuk dijadikan bahan gossip basi, biasanya gossip itu akan mereda dalam waktu satu minggu. Sedang paparazzi senior akan disuruh menguntit artis-artis kelas kakap dan harus bisa mengulik habis sisi lain dari kehidupan mereka lantas membuatnya menjadi berita menggemparkan di seluruh dunia yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan dalam waktu sampai satu tahun. Biasanya paparazzi senior akan diberikan gaji lebih tinggi, barang-barang mewah sebagai fasilitas menguntit, serta sebuah rumah untuk markas penyelidikan. Mereka juga diberi pilihan untuk menerima atau bahkan menolak perintah dari boss mereka jika sedang tidak ingin menguntit siapapun. Gila bukan? Tahun 2107 semua hal berubah menjadi aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

Setelah lima menit berjalan, akhirnya pria mungil itupun sampai di gedung tersebut. Dia mendongak, menatap kembang api tersebut dengan rasa tertarik. Kembang api di tahun 2107 merupakan kembang api canggih yang bisa merefleksikan wajah seseorang di atas langit. Biasanya digunakan untuk mengumumkan hal-hal penting. Agar tidak terlihat biasa, mereka menyebutnya sebagai televisi langit. Hari ini gedung tersebut dengan sengaja menyalakan kembang api itu untuk mengumumkan sosok-sosok yang akan berpartisipasi dalam acara amal tahunan yang akan disumbangkan ke berbagai belahan bumi. Hampir keseluruhan dari mereka adalah artis-artis Korea, pengusaha, bahkan pejabat Negara. Siwon termasuk ke dalam kalangan tersebut. Sebagai pelopor artis di Negara mereka, pria tersebut pastilah mendapatkan sambutan yang luar biasa meriah.

Lihatlah wajahnya di atas sana. Siapa sangka jika dia adalah Bandar narkoba kelas internasional? Orang-orang pasti mengira Siwon adalah pria baik hati, atau bahkan keturunan dewa. Dia sangat pintar menutup kedoknya. Keparat. Luhan akan membuatnya semakin terkenal setelah ini. Tunggu saja.

Pria manis itu menoleh pada sebuah pohon buatan yang ada di dekatnya. Dia berjalan ke sana, berdiri sebentar di balik pohon itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin bertahta berlian dari dompet kecilnya. Luhan menghela napas, menekan berlian itu lalu melempar cincin tersebut ke atas tanah. Dalam sekejap sebuah robot mungil berbentuk penguin berdiri tepat di depannya. Mungkin dia harus membeli beberapa barang setelah kenaikan gajinya. Gila saja. Mana ada orang yang menggunakan robot penguin untuk menguntit. "Hei, Junjun. Lacak di mana Choi Siwon. Perkirakan waktu tibanya, periksa apakah dia membawa senjata atau tidak. Lalu kirimkan semua datanya ke kacamataku. Aku tidak membawa dompet dan tab-ku, jadi setelah ini kau harus segera mencari tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Kau paham?"

Lama Luhan menunggu hingga desing dari tubuh robot itu terdengar. Dasar barang rongsokan. Pada akhirnya Junjun pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah.. menyebalkan sekali." Luhan menendang pelan tubuh Junjun, membuat robot itu bergerak mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

Tanpa ia ketahui.. Perbuatannya tersebut membuat komputer yang ada di kepala Junjun menjadi error dan tidak bisa digunakan.

.

.

"Di mana pria itu?" Luhan bergumam gelisah. Dia berjalan di antara para tamu, mendelikkan kepalanya ke sana-kemari mencari keberadaan Choi Siwon. Acara sudah dimulai namun pria itu tak kunjung tiba. Seharusnya dia datang dan memberikan sedikit sambutan. Tapi nyatanya malah tidak. Ah.. Jika dia diizinkan memaki saat ini, mungkin Luhan sudah meneriakkan segala macam sumpah serapahnya dengan lantang. Fuck! Dia sudah bersusah payah ke gedung tengik ini demi menguntit Siwon, jika pria itu tidak datang, maka semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Mungkin dia harus memelintir kepala Junjun nanti. Dasar robot idiot. Kenapa dia tidak memberi kabar juga?

"Choi Siwon tidak datang?"

Luhan berbalik cepat, memandang tajam pada seorang remaja tampan yang tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan. Tampak sibuk sendiri dan tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang sedang berada di dekatnya. Luhan yakin dirinya tidak salah dengar. Meski suasana di sini sedikit riuh, namun dia bisa menangkap dengan jelas ucapan bocah itu. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Siwon. Apa dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang pria itu?

"Yang benar saja. Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini, dan kau bilang dia tidak datang?"

Luhan berjalan mundur, mencoba mendekati anak itu dan menguping pembicaraannya.

"_Sehun—ah."_

"Aku harus membunuh pria itu." potong si bocah.

Luhan tercengang, dia membelalakkan mata dan memandang tak percaya pada remaja bernama Sehun tersebut. Jika menilik dari postur tubuhnya yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Luhan, pria itu yakin jika si Sehun ini adalah anak dibawah 15 tahun. Atas dasar apa dia mengucapkan hal semengerikan itu? Membunuh orang di tahun 2107 apalagi masih dibawah umur bisa dikenakan hukuman berat. Paling parah adalah dikuliti lalu dikurung dalam penjara bawah air selama beberapa tahun. Apa anak ini bercanda? Siwon memang bajingan. Dia telah merusak moral manusia dengan obat-obatan terlarangnya itu, tapi setidaknya biarkan polisi saja yang menghukumnya. Sehun tidak harus membunuh. Masa depannya masih panjang.

"_Kau tidak bisa begini terus. Aku akan menjemputmu dan—"_

"Dia membunuh Ayahku." Sehun menggertakkan giginya. Luhan menelan ludah. Merasa tertarik untuk mendengar lebih jauh. "Aku akan membunuh Siwon dengan tanganku sendiri."

Jadi—selain merangkap sebagai Bandar narkoba, Siwon juga pembunuh? Hah. Ini lucu sekali. Kenapa seolah-olah Luhan malah bertindak sebagai detektif? Luhan hanya perlu membuka kedoknya dan menyiarkan kebusukan Siwon di media kan? Dia tidak harus terlibat lebih dalam. Oh baiklah. Mungkin dia harus segera menyingkir sekarang.

Namun, belum lagi Luhan beranjak, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik seseorang. Dia terperangah, secara spontan menoleh ke arah samping. Wajah keras Sehun terpampang di sana, membuat Luhan harus menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Ap—apa yang kau lakukan, anak kecil?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku sedang menangkap penguping sepertimu. Kau kira apa lagi?"

"Tapi—"

"Ikut aku." Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, kasar. Tidak memedulikan ringisan sakit pria tersebut dan malah menariknya keluar gedung.

Luhan berusaha meronta, namun karna takut menarik banyak perhatian dia pun pada akhirnya pasrah saja. Sehun membawanya ke sebuah balkon yang sepi, memerangkap Luhan dengan penuh amarah.

'_Apakah dia akan membunuhku?' _ Luhan memekik takut di dalam hati. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali anak-anak yang berubah menjadi psikopat dan membunuh manusia-manusia lain dengan entengnya. Mungkin ini juga karna pengaruh beberapa film yang tidak mendidik. Mereka jadi belajar yang tidak-tidak.

Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalah moral di saat seperti ini, Luhan-ssi?

"Apakah kau seorang detektif?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Pekerjaannya memang mirip seperti detektif, tapi pengaplikasiannya jelas berbeda. "Ti—"

"Kau polisi?"

Apa lagi ini? Luhan tidak punya tampang seperti polisi sama sekali. "Tentu saja tid—"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau menguping pembicaraanku? Siapa kau?"

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, bagaimanapun dialah yang lebih tua di sini. Sehun harus menghormatinya. "Dengarkan aku," dia melotot sebal. "Aku bukan polisi dan detektif. Aku hanya seorang pria manis yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dan temanmu di sana tadi. Hanya itu. Jadi biarkan aku pergi."

"Kau yakin?" Sehun memicing.

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang rencana pembunuhan yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap Siwon. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sergahnya malas, dia berusaha pergi namun Sehun menghalanginya.

"Aku tidak bilang apapun tentang pembunuhan sejak tadi," geram bocah itu, mulai tersulut amarah.

Luhan tersedak, wajahnya memerah dan dia mulai tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Rasa panik merayap ke dalam hatinya. "Itu—"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Sehun meraih lengan Luhan dan mensejajarkan wajah keduanya. "Setidaknya hingga aku berhasil membunuh Siwon."

"Jangan bodoh." Luhan mendesah remeh. "Aku bisa saja memiliki alat penyadap di tubuhku dan kita berdua bisa terkena masalah. Atau paling tidak aku akan berteriak dan kau yang akan terkena masalah seorang diri di sini. Jadi, daripada kita sama-sama saling merugikan, lebih baik biarkan aku pergi sekarang juga."

"Pertama," Sehun menekan nada bicaranya menjadi lebih berat. Entah bagaimana Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. "Jika kau punya alat penyadap, paling tidak sudah ada seseorang yang menyusul kita."

Luhan menggigit bibir.

"Kedua," dia menguatkan cengkraman tangannya di lengan Luhan. "Kau berteriak hingga suaramu habis pun, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu. Kita sedang berada di luar dan bagian dalam gedung tidak akan bisa mendengar apapun. Jadi katakan dengan jujur, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Apa bocah ini berpikir jika Luhan akan membongkar penyamarannya? Dia sedang berada di dalam sarang para artis, jiwa Luhan bisa terancam jika orang-orang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia tidak mau mati konyol karna dikeroyok para artis-artis itu. Hampir 50 % dari mereka adalah mangsa Luhan di awal-awal karirnya. "Aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Kau tidak berhak memaksaku."

"Bagaimana jika ku bilang kalau aku akan membunuhmu juga?"

Luhan memekik tanpa sadar. "MWO?!"

"Aku akan mencampakkanmu dari balkon ini dan membiarkan tubuhmu hancur di bawah sana. Bagaimana?"

"Yak! Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak mau."

"Dasar keras kepala."

"Coba saja bunuh aku."

"Baiklah."

Luhan menahan napas saat Sehun bergerak semakin dekat. Berusaha memojokkannya di pagar balkon. "Kalau begitu selamat ting—"

"Tuan Lulu?"

Luhan memandang ke arah pintu. Sehun pun ikut-ikutan berbalik. Robot penguin bernama Junjun itu telah berdiri di sana. Mengerjap-ngerjap dengan manis dan bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Sebagian kepalanya tampak hangus, menampakkan beberapa kabel warna-warni yang menyakiti mata. Luhan sih awalnya ingin memarahi robot sial itu, karna—hei! Siapa yang menyuruh Junjun untuk menyusulnya kemari? Namun saat melihat siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri di belakang Junjun, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sehun terbelalak. Luhan pun sama kagetnya. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Jadi dia adalah tuanmu?"

Junjun mengangguk. Dia menunjuk ke arah Luhan. "Dia Tuan kesayanganku." Sahutnya tak jelas.

Saat itu Luhan berharap Sehun benar-benar melemparnya dari atas balkon. Karna—bertemu dengan Choi Siwon dan ketahuan olehnya sama buruk dengan jatuh dari ketinggian. Junjun.. Luhan pastikan akan membunuh robot tersebut nanti—itupun jika dia masih hidup.

"Salam kenal, Luhan. Dan—" Siwon tersenyum sinis, menatap Sehun dengan sorotan amat tajam. "—apa kabarmu, Sehun-ah? Kau sudah sangat besar sekarang."

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf kalo lama updatenya. Hehehe.

Ini adalah flashback Sehun dan Luhan ya.

Chap depan masih flashback juga. Supaya gak pada penasaran gimana mereka ketemu.

Aku udah bilang sejak awal kan kalo setiap chap dari ff ini pendek2 bgt?

Gimana? Alurnya ngebosenin ya?

Maklum deh. Masih belajar. Wkwkw.

**Review Juseyo~**


End file.
